


If Only for a Night!

by Ialwaysaslutforcats



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Fluff, Knight, Love, Romance, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ialwaysaslutforcats/pseuds/Ialwaysaslutforcats
Summary: Brienne and Jamie have an intimate moment.SPOILERS S8 EP2





	If Only for a Night!

Brienne couldn't believe what she had heard. She stared at Sir Jamie in shock. He stared right back then gestured with his sword to the floor at his feet. She hesitated, knowing in her heart that he meant it. But fearing he would stop. Without thinking she slowly stood and walked towards him. As she reached the spot her eyes never left his as she knelt. He flickered his fingers across his sword nervously, but his eyes betrayed no hint of regret. 

Jamie spoke in a hushed almost reverent tone. He knew what this moment meant for her, for the both of them. He raised his sword and gently rested it on her shoulder, "In the name of the warrior, I charge you to be brave." 

He moved his sword silently over her head, she lowered her eyes, basking in the moment. "In the name of the father, I charge you to be just."

She could feel his gaze on her, his unwavering respect and love. "In the name of the mother, I charge you to defend the innocent." He said, finally resting the sword on her left shoulder. She raised her head and their eyes met. She reflected on where they had started, a prisoner and captor. They had hated one another, always sniped and fought. But a bond had formed, based on trust and a powerful connection between them. It felt as if they were the only two people in that dimly lit room, if only they could stay locked in that moment for ever. The world would be just and fair, and they would each gain the love and support they both desperately seeked! 

She could feel tears well up in her eyes and he uttered, "Arise Brienne of Tarth. A knight of the seven kingdoms." He savoured the words, knowing once she arose the moment was gone. They both started, lost in each others eyes. Basked in the orange glow of the crackling fire. Another place, another time they might have more than this moment. This night. 

The spell was broken by the applause of the others. She stood, bowed slightly to Jamie, her eyes briefly meeting his and then moved back to her seat by the fire. As they congratulated her she felt that all was well. Like she had finally earned the title she had so yearned for her whole life, even if she had pretend otherwise. She could feel not only the warmth of the fire, but of Sir Jamie. His love warmed her heart and soul. It made her forget any winter that had ever existed inside her. With him, she could do anything.


End file.
